


Never Change

by tnh1722



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Confused Alec Lightwood, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Alec is clueless when it comes to mundane culture. Magnus, of course, takes every opportunity to teach him.





	Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and simple and pretty different from my normal stuff, but this idea came to mind earlier so I figured I'd just write it up real quick.

Alec walked out of the bedroom with a confused look on his face as he read the message on his phone. Magnus watched him from his seat at the kitchen counter with concern from his boyfriend’s silence. “Alexander, is something wrong?” 

“Uh, no, well...maybe, I-”

“Darling,” Magnus said while trying to decide if he should be worried or amused, “what’s happened?” 

“I asked Iz if she wanted me to grab anything for her on my way to the Institute. She asked me to get Starbucks for her and Clary,” Alec answered, pausing to read the text for the name of the place. 

Magnus looked at him in confusion this time. “Okay, that seems like a reasonable request. I guess I’m just not seeing the issue here.” 

“I just...what is a Starbucks? And there’s all these words she sent with it, what the hell does venti mean? Also, frap...frappuccino, that sounds ridiculous if that’s how you even say it.”

Magnus failed to hide his laugh behind his hand at his boyfriend. “Oh, please never change, my love,” he said as he got up and kissed a further confused Alec on the cheek. “Let me get ready and I will come with, you have so much to learn, darling.” 

They walked down the street hand in hand as Magnus explained Starbucks to Alec and taught him all about coffee drinks. Alec insisted coffee didn’t need anything else since it tasted great by itself making Magnus laugh again. 

After Magnus ordered everything, including a venti black coffee for Alec, they waited for their drinks. Alec looked at the receipt and looked at Magnus with a surprised look on his face. “Mags, this is silly. Why pay this much for coffee when you can just make it at home?” 

“Alexander, just because your order is simple to make at home doesn’t mean everyone’s is,” Magnus answered as the barista handed Alec a drink carrier. “See darling, that would be so much to work to make that at home,” he added pointing at Clary’s frappuccino. 

“I guess, this is what I get for asking Izzy if she wanted anything,” Alec mumbled as they walked out of the coffee shop towards the Institute. 

“Well, I for one am grateful she asked because we got to spend an extra hour together this morning,” Magnus said with a smile as he put his arm around Alec’s waist. 

Alec chuckled with a smirk but leaned over to press a kiss to Magnus’ temple before they got to the steps of the church. Magnus opened the door and they went inside to be immediately met with an excited Isabelle and Clary. 

“Big brother, good morning!” Izzy exclaimed and grabbed the drink carrier. 

“Morning, Iz,” Alec replied with a scoff as she didn’t even spare a second glance at her brother after she had her coffee. 

“No offense, Alec, but I’m surprised you managed this, I figured you didn’t even know what Starbucks was,” Clary threw in as she took her drink from Izzy. 

Alec looked between Magnus and Clary. “I go out, Clary, I’m not that sheltered,” he said with the patented roll of his eyes.

Both girls laughed as they walked away with their drinks with promises of bringing lunch to his office later in return for their Starbucks orders. Magnus waited until they were out of earshot to turn to Alec. “We’ll do a little mundane establishments lesson later, darling. It’ll be our secret.” 

Alec smiled and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips. “Thanks, babe. I’ll see you tonight, I should be done by five today.”

“Perfect, I’ll order something for dinner tonight. Oh, maybe Domino’s, I haven’t had that since my late nights at Pandemonium.” Alec raised a confused eyebrow his statement, clearly not knowing what Domino’s was. 

Magnus laughed loudly and kissed Alec again. “As I said earlier, never change, my love.”


End file.
